Sanctuary
by Quiet Moon
Summary: To many, Uchiha Sasuke was a curse. To Hyuuga Hanabi, he made a sanctuary. /SasukexHanabi\/Written for Hikari Adams' SasuHana Contest\


**The rest of chapter four of LTWAH is on its way. I have it all written out. I just needed to get this typed first.**

**And just a note: The layout of this may get rather confusing. The formatting of this shifts around the middle.**

**

* * *

Sanctuary**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I look back on my life only to contemplate. I do not regret.

* * *

As the second child of Hyuuga Hiashi, the leader of the Hyuuga, I would have been cast away into the branch family when possible. That was what was supposed to happen, if not for one thing. Hyuuga Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress, the first child, and my older sister, was a failure.

I was not.

And so, Hiashi set his sights on me and cast Hinata away. I grew under his watchful eye while Hinata slipped away.

I was fool enough to believe the rumors that ran around, the rumors that said I might become heiress and replace Hinata, for a time. Of course, I should have seen the way that Hiashi's eyes softened, just marginally, when he looked a Hinata, the living reminder of his dead wife, while he just gazed upon me with the nearly identical impassive gaze that he usually gave everyone else. I was after all, and always would be, the killer of his lover, the woman he cherished above all others.

It took me until I was thirteen to realize that Hiashi always loved Hinata more than he ever could me. It took the sight of him openly praising Hinata, in front of the entire clan, or her skills to make me realize that.

When I realized, I ran away like a coward.

I ran without taking much notice of my surroundings, paying only enough attention to prevent myself from crashing into things. Unfortunately, that didn't quite stop the said action from occurring.

I crashed into something firm and threw my hands out instinctively to push myself away. I pushed with enough force to sent myself onto the ground and was narrowly missed by a katana. I looked up, somehow awestruck, and my eyes met blood red. For some reason, I took no notice of the amount of killing intent that filled the air. I was too stupefied by the star like pattern that decorated the bloody crimson to pay much attention.

Apparently, according to him, I blurted out stupidly, "Who are you?"

* * *

What I remember to be prominent of our first meeting is not of the stupidity I must have displayed or the sight of his eyes. What I remember first is the flat way he told me, "Uchiha Sasuke" in response to my question.

Perhaps I was supposed to run away as I did. Perhaps I was always supposed to be blind. Perhaps I was always supposed to meet him. I wouldn't know the answer to that. I do not choose to believe or to not believe in fate. Perhaps it is fate that one is to believe that they are in control. Perhaps something as fate is not something that exists. Perhaps, perhaps. I would not know. I am but one who lives her life.

I was one that became fascinated with the enigma that was Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Everyone around me seemed to notice that something was different about me. I paid no attention to it, though. I was just enthralled.

I went back to that place where I had met him countless times. Each time, he was there. What his thoughts about it were, he did not tell me. But for me, I called it a sanctuary.

_

* * *

("Why do you come here?")_

_("Why do you?")_

* * *

_("My name is Hanabi, Uchiha-san; I don't think I told you.")_

_("Hn.")_

* * *

_("What is politics?")_

_("A game of power, nothing more.")_

* * *

_("I've heard that you tend to have a chauvinistic streak, Uchiha-san. Why do you not treat me in that kind of manner?")_

_("You're different.")_

* * *

("…")

_("You're quiet today.")_

* * *

One year from the day I met him passed.

__

* * *

("When is your birthday?")

("It doesn't matter.")

_

* * *

("What is power to you, Uchiha-san?"_

_("…")_

_

* * *

("What is this?")_

_("Just open it.")_

_("Uchiha-san…")_

_("Don't think much of it.")_

_

* * *

("Uchiha-san?")_

_("…just call me Sasuke, Hanabi.")_

* * *

I could be so euphoric when I spent time with him…but such happiness could only last so long.

_

* * *

"Hanabi, are you sure of what you're doing? I mean, Sasuke-san–"_

" –_do you have a problem with it, Hinata? It doesn't matter if you do –I don't care. I make my own choices."_

_Saddened lavender orbs gazed down upon her._

"_Are you sure of that, Hanabi?"_

"…_nonetheless, I make my own decisions about this."_

_Luminescent eyes that could make one feel so guilty with their gaze remained trained on the younger sibling._

"_Regardless, Hanabi, be careful."_

* * *

Six years after our meeting passed.

* * *

"_What?!" Impassive eyes stared into hers._

"_You became of age far long ago, Hanabi. This was inevitable."_

"_Otou-sama–"_

"_Do you have another option?"_

"…_no."_

_

* * *

("I'm to be married.")_

_("…hn.")_

_

* * *

("You know that this might be the last time that I come here.")_

_("Maybe.")_

* * *

The fact that he stayed so calm despite the circumstances irked me. That might not have been enough to get much of a reaction, but this answer did. I got angry and exploded on him.

_

* * *

("How can you give me that kind of answer? I'm getting _married_, Sasuke! Do you really think my husband will let me disappear somewhere that he doesn't know of?")_

_("Hn.")_

_("Just forget it!")_

_("…")_

* * *

I stormed out on him that day. I never asked him if he'd seen the tears that were flowing quickly down my face from my eyes that were filled with tumultuous things as I turned my back, knowing that I loved him.

He'd probably known it before I did.

He was, after all, a genius.

* * *

Nine years after our meeting passed.

_

* * *

("My husband is dead.")_

_("I know.")_

_("Did you have anything to do with that?")_

_("Did I?")_

* * *

Ten years passed, and for a year, I would not speak to him.

_

* * *

("You're not going to tell me.")_

_("Maybe.")_

_

* * *

("Damn it, what are you trying to play with this, Sasuke?!" I'm not you; I can't take what you can!")_

_("Hanabi.")_

_("What?!")_

_("Sit down.")_

_

* * *

("Wh-what…?")_

_("Don't tell me you've never been kissed before.")_

* * *

How the man did what he did without getting violently throttled by me still escapes me.

_

* * *

("…")_

_("Are you going to talk at all?")_

_("…what do you expect me to say?")_

_("That's something.")_

_

* * *

("Damn it.")_

_("What?")_

_("You've been planning this all along, haven't you?")_

_("Maybe.")_

_("I hate you.")_

_("No, you don't.")_

_

* * *

__("…")_

_("Quiet, again?")_

_("…")_

_("…marry me.")_

_("…what?")_

_("I'm not going to repeat myself, Hanabi.")_

_("…okay.")_

_("Thank you.")_

* * *

I look back on my life only to contemplate. I do not regret.

* * *

Meh. This went through about four or five rewrites, and I'm still not completely satisfied, particularly because it's rather clichéd.

I hope this meets your satisfactions, though.

Chapter four of LTWAH is on its way. I'm typing it right after this, provided I don't have to eat dinner first.

-Quiet Moon


End file.
